robot_x_laserbeamfandomcom-20200213-history
Golf
Golf is a club and ball sport in which players use various clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on a course in as few strokes as possible. Golf, unlike most ball games, cannot and does not utilize a standardized playing area, and coping with the varied terrains encountered on different courses is a key part of the game. The game at the highest level is played on a course with an arranged progression of 18 holes, though recreational courses can be smaller, usually 9 holes. Each hole on the course must contain a tee box to start from, and a putting green containing the actual hole or cup (4.25 inches in diameter). There are other standard forms of terrain in between, such as the fairway, rough (long grass), sand traps (or "bunkers"), and various hazards (water, rocks, fescue) but each hole on a course is unique in its specific layout and arrangement. Golf is played for the lowest number of strokes by an individual, known as stroke play, or the lowest score on the most individual holes in a complete round by an individual or team, known as match play. Stroke play is the most commonly seen format at all levels, but most especially at the elite level. Basic Rules The rules of golf are internationally standardised and are jointly governed by The R&A, spun off in 2004 from The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St Andrews (founded 1754), and the United States Golf Association (USGA)."The Rules of Golf". United States Golf Association. Archived from the original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 7 November 2007."Rules of Golf" (PDF). The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St Andrews. Archived from the original (PDF) on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 7 November 2007. The underlying principle of the rules is fairness. As stated on the back cover of the official rule book: :Play the ball as it lies, play the course as you find it, and if you cannot do either, do what is fair. There are strict regulations regarding the amateur status of golfers."Amateur Status". United States Golf Association. Archived from the original on 1 October 2007. Retrieved 7 November 2007. Essentially, anybody who has ever received payment or compensation for giving instruction, or played golf for money, is not considered an amateur and may not participate in competitions limited solely to amateurs. However, amateur golfers may receive expenses that comply with strict guidelines and they may accept non-cash prizes within the limits established by the Rules of Amateur Status. In addition to the officially printed rules, golfers also abide by a set of guidelines called golf etiquette. Etiquette guidelines cover matters such as safety, fairness, pace of play, and a player's obligation to contribute to the care of the course. Though there are no penalties for breach of etiquette rules, players generally follow the rules of golf etiquette in an effort to improve everyone's playing experience. In Robot x LaserBeam Golf plays an important role in Robot x LaserBeam, as it is the main theme. All the characters that have appeared either play golf, are coaches or are managers, or are supervisors. The manga introduced the characters through high school golf, with teams from different schools competing against each other. This golf scene mainly takes place in Tokyo. The high school arc is a set-up for Robo to discover that he wants to go pro. The main focus of the manga now is the world of the pros. References Category:Real Life Category:Sports